La Magie De Noel
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: (END)hanya sebuah kisah perjuangan seorang cho kyuhyun melawan kematiannya/" hei...tuhan, apa aku harus menyerah!" /"keajaiban pasti datang, karena ini malam natal"/"aku mencintaimu, cho kyuhyun"/DESEMBER CERIA KYUHYUN.(BL)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : La Magie De Noel``**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : romance, angst (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning : GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : hanya sebuah kisah perjuangan seorang cho kyuhyun melawan kematiannya/** " **hei...tuhan, apa aku harus menyerah?!" /"keajaiban pasti datang, karena ini malam natal"/"aku mencintaimu, cho kyuhyun"/DESEMBER CERIA KYUHYUN.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"hahahahahaha...kalian...aduh...perutku...hahahaha konyol sekali hahaha" tawa keras membahana seorang pemuda bersurai caramel itu tak bisa berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

" yak...cho kyuhyun, berhentilah tertawa kau ingin mati ya" raung heechul dengan wajah bak setannya. " dan kau aku belum selesai denganmu brengsek, dan lagi kenapa aku harus mencium bokong bulukmu itu, setan" raung heechul tak terima menatap eunhyuk sengit dan menendangnya lagi dengan lebih biadap dari sebelumnya.

" hyung...kan aku tidak sengaja, jangan memukulku terus dong, aku bisa mati kalau begini terus" bela eunhyuk dengan wajah lucu menahan tawa dan kesakitan di saat bersamaan yang tak bisa di sembunyikannya saat membayangkan kejadian bodoh mereka satu jam yang lalu.

"lagipula ini bukan salahku, salahkan saja kyuhyun yang membuatku kaget karena berhenti tiba-tiba hyung" lanjutnya lagi menunjuk kyuhyun agar menjadi kambing hitam penyiksaan heechul selanjutnya.

" ya apa maksudmu monyet, jangan tunjuk aku dengan tangan kotormu itu, lagipula yang menduduki wajah heechul hyung kan kau bukan aku" ucap kyuhyun tertawa lagi dan menyingkirkan telunjuk eunhyuk dengan kakinya, sepertinya rasa geli mengelitik itu tak pernah hilang dari perutnya.

Memang saat itu bisa di bilang kyuhyunlah yang mengambil andil saat insiden mengenaskan itu terjadi, mereka bertiga berniat menguntit pacar heechul yang kemungkinan sedang berselingkuh dengan teman sekelasnya dan pada titik ini kyuhyunlah pihak yang paling bersemangat dalam memimpin rombongan, saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka main detektif-detektifan dengan kyuhyun sebagai kapten, eunhyuk mengekor di belakang kyuhyun dan heechul mengekor di belakang eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba kyuhyun berhenti mendadak hingga eunhyuk menabraknya mengakibatkan ikut terhenti karena menabrak pungung kyuhyun hingga dia terdorong mundur membuat kakinya slip dan oleng menimpa heechul yang berada di belakangnya, heechul yang tidak siap menerima tubuh eunhyuk yang jatuh menimpanya hingga dia terdorong dan jatuh ke dalam selokan yang ada di belakangnya dan terduduk dengan tidak elitnya dengan bokong seksi eunhyuk jatuh bertumpu di wajahnya dengan hempasan keras.

" hahahaha...sungguh ini sangat lucu, sangat bodoh dan konyol sekali" ucap kyuhyun sekali lagi.

" yak...berhe..." ucap heechul marah namun ucapannya terhenti saat melihat kyuhyun menangis sambil tertawa.

" kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?! Ada apa?! Kenapa menangis?! Kau membuatku takut" tanya heechul panik bersingut mendekati kyuhyun begitupun dengan eunhyuk, rasa was-was mulai merasuki hati heechul pasalnya selama ini heechul tak pernah mendapati kyuhyun menangis sekalipun, jadi sangat aneh saat melihat kyuhyun menangis tiba-tiba sambil tertawa seperti itu, terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

" menangis?! Aku?! Hahaha kenapa aku menangis, aku tidak menangis, ini keringat" ucap kyuhyun mengelak seraya mengusap air matanya memastikan jika itu bukan air mata dan terisak lebih keras setelahnya.

" kyu?! Kau kenapa?! Kenapa menangis?!' tanya eunhyuk tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba menangis terisak dengan tubuh yang berguncang hebat. Kyuhyun terdiam lama masih terfokus pada tangisannya yang membuat kedua sahabatnya semakin cemas melihat keadaan kyuhyun itu.

" sepertinya aku akan merindukan saat-saat ini, uh...aku sayang kalian, aku pasti akan merindukan wajah bodoh kalian nanti" ucap kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum setelahnya kembali menampilkan wajah cerianya.

" kau kenapa kyu, katakan pada kami kenapa menangis tiba-tiba, apa ada masalah oh...dan kenapa kau mengataiku dengan wajah bodoh, bahkan wajahmu jauh terlihat lebih bodoh dari kami?!" tanya heechul sarkastik meski tak bisa menghapuskan rasa cemas dari wajahnya.

" aku akan ke amerika, sepertinya liburan kali ini akan jadi libur musim dingin yang paling menyenangkan, aku senang karena aku tidak akan melihat wajah bodoh kalian lagi, tapi aku juga sedih bagaimana jika aku merindukan wajah idiot kalian kan susah nyarinya, soalnya di sana kan orangnya cakep-cakep" cengir kyuhyun kemudian.

" cih...kau mempermainkan kami ya dasar evil" teriak eunhyuk tak terima seraya menoyor kepala kyuhyun mengakibatkan sang empunya kepala berdesis marah namun tak lama kembali tersenyum lagi.

" yak kenapa kau tidak bilang, cih..menyebalkan kau ingin pamer pada kami kan, sial sekali kau cho bikin iri saja" ucap heechul tak terima dengan berita yang di bawah kyuhyun yang heboh dengan acara liburannya di amerika.

Tanpa mengubris heechul kyuhyun berlari menghampiri adik heechul kim kibum, pemuda yang di taksirnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga itu yang terlihat melintas di depannya dengan sikap acuhnya tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran kyuhyun di sana seperti biasanya, dia akan langsung melesat ke kamarnya tanpa ada acara sapa menyapa yang menjadi tradisi di keluarganya untuk bersikap sopan, kibum acuh dan bahkan lebih acuh dan dingin di bandingkan hyungnya sendiri kim heechul.

" hei..bum bum, aku akan pergi nih, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi berikan aku ciuman perpisahan dong, sekali saja" ucap kyuhyun merayu seraya memajukan bibirnya dengan raut wajah idiotnya mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil dari seorang kim kibum. Seperti dugaan Kibum menatapnya sekilas seolah tak berminat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mengacuhkan kyuhyun. Sementara heechul dan eunhyuk malah tertawa cekikikan melihat reaksi yang di berikan kibum pada kyuhyun sama seperti yang mereka lihat setiap hari, lagi dan lagi kyuhyun di tolak oleh adik esnya yang lebih muda setahun dari kim heechul dan kyuhyun, bahkan keadaan kyuhyunpun hanya di anggap angin lewat saja oleh kibum, benar-benar tak di anggap sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan kibum dengan tatapan sedih.

" sampai akhirpun kau tak bisa memandangku, tak bisakah kau berbaik hati sedikit padaku kibummie, hei...aku akan benar-benar pergi, hanya satu ciuman dan aku akan menyerah" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum aneh dan tatapan yang sulit untyk di artikan dan menatap manik gelap kibum yang balas menatapnya meski senyum menghias wajahnya entah kenapa gurat kesedihan yang di tampilkan kyuhyun, pemuda yang hampir tiga tahun ini mengejar-ngejarnya sangat mengusik hatinya, entah kenapa tatapan kyuhyun kali ini lain dari hari-hari sebelumnya seolah kibum merasakan perasaannya tiba-tiba memburuk seketika.

Tanpa sadar kibum kembali menurunkan kakinya pada satu anak tangga mendekati kyuhyun dalam dua kali melangkah, meski kyuhyun lebih tua darinya namun fisik mereka seolah berkata sebaliknya, karena kyuhyun adalah pemuda mungil.

Entah apa yang ada di otak kibum sekarang rasanya saat ini kibumpun seolah kesulitan memahami dirinya sendiri bahkan tubuhnyapun mulai mengkhianatinya, Kibum menatap wajah kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri, meraih bibir kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu menciumnya-hanya menempel sekilas dan melepaskannya kemudian.

" kuharap cukup dengan ini" ucap kibum menatap intens iris karamel kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi, sementara reaksi kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum setelahnya, tak lama kemudian terdengar pekikan di belakang sana dan sorak sorai dari kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat antusias dengan kejadian itu, kyuhyun kembali terisak pelan saat hatinya seolah di remas kuat, kibum mengernyit melihat reaksi kyuhyun, sehebat itukah ciumannya hingga membuat kyuhyun menangis.

Tidak ambil pusing kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu.

Tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan kyuhyun mengusap air matanya pelan dan berbalik menghadap teman-temannya seraya menunjukan tanda v-signnya dengan senyum lebar sebagai tanda bila dia telah berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dari kibumnya, tak jauh darinya kibum terlihat sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya saat melihat tawa lebar kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dengan pemuda manis itu, lama kibum menatap kyuhyun yang tertawa senang di bawahnya, bukannya kibum sok tau atau apa, karena hampir tiga tahun ini kyuhyun sudah merecokinya dan menjadi stalker permanennya hingga kibum geram sendiri mau tak mau membuat kibumpun tak elak ikut mengawasi pemuda kelewat hiperaktif itu, bisa di bilang kibum sangat mengenal sosok tampan cenderung cantik kyuhyun hingga kibum hafal dengan apapun reaksi dan raut wajah yang di tampilkan oleh kyuhyun, entah kenapa kali ini kibum sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap kyuhyun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun menatap ruangan serba putih itu dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia kembali menghela nafas berat seolah berusaha menyingkirkan beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya sejak berita mengejutkan yang di terimanya seminggu yang lalu.

" hah...akhirnya jadi seperti ini, sepertinya tuhan sangat menyanyangiku hingga ingin aku datang kepadanya secepat ini" desah kyuhyun kembali seraya menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan senyum getir, kertas yang menjadi mimpi buruknya, di remasnya kuat kertas itu dan membuangnya asal ke tempat sampah yang tak berada jauh dari ranjangnya.

entah kyuhyun harus tertawa atau menangis saat ini, perasaannya bahkan terasa hampa dan kosong, kyuhyun kembali menatap langit mendung di balik jendela rumah sakit itu.

" kau baik-baik saja sayang?! Eomma tau ini sulit tapi berjuanglah, masih ada kemungkinan kau untuk sembuh kyunnie" ucap sang eomma seraya mengusap surai caramel kyuhyun tatapannya kembali menyenduh di sertai bola mata yang Berkaca-kaca.

" ne eomma, aku akan berjuang jadi jangan menangis lagi oh..." jawab kyuhyun tersenyum mentap ibunya.

" eomma akan keluar sebentar, eomma menyanyangimu kyu" ucap sang eomma mengusap matanya dan tersenyum seraya mencium dahi kyuhyun, sepeninggal sang ibu kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

" sepertinya aku akan benar-benar dalam masalah kali ini" bisiknya dan tersenyum kecut.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" jadi kapan kau akan berangkat kyu?!" tanya heechul seraya memakan keripik kentangnya.

" mungkin hari pertama liburan musim dingin, eh sebelum aku pergi kita jalan-jalan yuk, lama kan kita tidak hangout bareng dan setelah itu kita adakan pajamas party di rumahmu chullie, bagaimana?!" ucap kyuhyun seraya menaik turunkan alisnya senang.

" alasan bilang saja kau ingin mengoda kibum lagi ya kan?!" tebak heechul di sambut senyum tidak biasa di wajah kyuhyun.

" tapi itu ide bagus deh, kau kenapa lagi kyu?!' tanya eunhyuk melihat raut kyuhyun berubah saat nama kibum di sebut.

" sepertinya aku menyerah hyung, kembaranmu itu, aku menyerah...kurada sudah cukup aku mengejarnya, aku sendiri bahkan sudah lelah dan tak yakin akan mendapatkannya" ucap kyuhyun sok santai seraya merengangkan tubuhnya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum di paksakan.

" eeiiyyy...kenapa menyerah seperti itu, sedikit lagi kau pasti akan berhasil bukankah kibummie juga sudah menciummu, bukankah itu kemajuan kyu" heechul menatap kyuhyun aneh pasalnya meski badai menghadang sekalipun kyuhyun tak akan pernah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah kenapa sekarang malah menunjukan hal sebaliknya.

" iya kenapa menyerah, rela nih perjuangan tiga tahun jadi sia-sia" ucap eunhyuk lagi semakin tak yakin jika di depannya ini adalah kyuhyun.

" heem...aku yakin, lagipula aku sudah berjanji dengan kibum jika aku tak akan menganggunya lagi jika dia menciumku" ucap kyuhyun.

" dan kau akan menurutinya begitu saja?!" tanya heechul tak percaya saat melihat kyuhyun mengangguk.

" tentu, aku tak ingin membuat kibum semakin membenciku karena mengingkari janji, ah...aku akan ke toilet sebentar" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum di paksakan dan beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

" aku hanya ingin menyerah hyung, lagipula aku tak ingin menambah daftar orang yang akan menangisiku saat aku mati nanti" batin kyuhyun dalam hati dan pemuda manis itu kembali tersenyum getir.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hoek...hoek...hoek...ugh...hosh..hosh...eomma ini sakit" tangis kyuhyun bergelung seraya menekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit seakan membuatnya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

" yeobo...panggil dokter cepat?!" ucap sang eomma panik memanggil suaminya seraya memegangi tubuh anaknya yang mengeliat dan bergetar hebat.

" kyu...bertahan ya nak...hiks...ya tuhan kenapa seperti ini?!" tangis putus asa eomma kyuhyun tak terbendung lagi memeluk tubuh kyuhyun semakin erat.

" sakiitt...eomma..." rintih kyuhyun ikut menangis masih di pelukan sang ibu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" bagaimana keadaan kyunie kami dokter?!" tanya sang ibu menatap dokter setengah baya itu dengan tatapan cemas.

" seperti yang saya duga sel sel kanker di otaknya sudah menyebar, bahkan penyebarannya semakin cepat hingga kini mencapai stadium akhir" ucap sang dokter itu menatap iba nyonya cho yang kembali terisak pelan di pelukan suaminya.

" bagaimana dengan operasi dokter, bukankah itu jalan lain yang harus di lakukan setelah kemoterapi yang di lakukan kyuhyun" tanya sang tuan cho sedikit berharap anaknya akan mendapat keajaiban dengan datangnya operasi.

" kemungkinan keberhasilannya sangat tipis tuan bahkan persentasenya tidak sampai duapuluh persen, sel kanker yang yang ada di dalam otak kyuhyun terdapat di bagian yang sulit di jangkau meski dengan di lakukannya operasi dan keberhasilan operasi hanya berkisar satu sampai lima persent saja itu jika operasi berhasil dan kyuhyun dalam keadaan stabil tapi anda juga harus tau kemungkinan terburuknya adalah bisa saja kyuhyun kehilangan nyawanya saat operasi sedang berlangsung, apa anda yakin tetap ingin melakukan operasi!" jelas sang dokter menatap iba pasangan suami istri cho itu yang terlihat menangis dan di penuhi dengan kesedihan, tuan cho mengengam tangan istrinya erat seolah menyalurkan ketenangan padanya yang kini sudah menangis menyedihkan mendengar nasib anaknya, namun sesungguhnya dialah yang merasa perlu melakukan itu agar dia tidak goyah dan ambruk saat ini juga melihat kenyataan tentang nasib anaknya.

" berapa lama kyuhyun bisa hidup dokter?!" tanya tuan cho pasrah dengan nada lemahnya.

" paling lama setahun, itupun jika kyuhyun meminum obatnya dan melakukan terapi secara rutin tuan cho" jawab sang dokter sama muramnya dan ruangan itu kembali sunyi hanya tangis nyonya cho saja yang terdengar mengisi kekosongan.

" apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya seorang perawat yang melihat kyuhyun berjongkok di depan pintu ruangan sang dokter yang merawatnya dimana ayah dan ibunya berada saat ini, sepertinya kyuhyun sedang menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanta dan dokter, salahkan rasa penasaran kyuhyun yang sudah mendarah daging pasalnya saat ini kyuhyun menyesal saat mendengarkan pembicaraan dokter tentang vonis matinya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Perlahan kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang perawat dan tersenyum manis kepada wanita berusia hampir kepala empat yang masih terlihat muda itu. Tak ada gurat kesedihan atau putus asa di wajah kyuhyun, dia bahkan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan begitu tegar mendengar vonis mati yang di berikan dokter padanya.

" aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik, permisi" jawab kyuhyun sopan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan perawat yang memandangnya dengan tatapan iba.

" hah...setahun ya, apa yang harus kulakukan selama setahun, waktu yang singkat, sepertinya aku harus membuat rencana mulai hari ini" ucap kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri tanpa terasa bulir bening mengalir dari kedua bola matanya meluncur begitu saja di atas pipi pucat sehalus porcelen miliknya, namun senyum cerah masih tersunggih indah di bibir yang terlihat sedikit bergetar, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan airmata yang menetes deras itu, entah kenapa sebuah senyum itu sangat tidak singkron dengan buliran liquid bening yang sedang menetes tanpa bisa henti.

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tau arah dan tujuan, kepalanya benar-benar kosong dan sedikit pening hatinya membuncah seolah meneriakan kata ketidak percayaan dengan takdir jika dirinya benar-benar sakit, saat sadar dia sudah berada di jalan raya entah di mana itu, langkahnya terhenti dan dia terlihat meremas kuat dadanya, kemudian memukulnya keras.

" kenapa sakit sekali disini" bisiknya pada angin dingin yang sesekali berhembus memainkan anak rambutnya.

" kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja tuhan" ucapnya lagi dengan suara tersendat, sesekali kyuhyun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri karena begitu kuat menahan isak tangisnya.

Kyuhyun merasa denyutan rasa sakit mulai menghantam kepalanya berulang-ulang, bagai ada sebuah godam yang memukulnya tanpa ampun dan sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang menjambak dan menarik-narik sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya, rasanya sangat sakit sekali hingga membuat kyuhyun meringis dan mendesis, tanpa sadar kyuhyun sudah tertunduk memegangi kepalanya yang seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga seraya merintih pelan, bahkan telinganya terasa berdegung membuatnya seakan tuli, bahkan suara jalananpun terdengar hilang timbul selama beberapa detik hingga dengingan menyakitkan itu mereda tak berapa lama kemudian, sungguh rasanya kyuhyun ingin mati.

" kyu, kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya sebuah suara yang terasa familiar di telinganya bertanya dengan wajah cemas seraya menghampiri kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan sangat menyedihkan di pinggir jalanan. Kyuhyun menatap asal suara dan mengerjab sedikit pasalnya segala yang ada di depannya terlihat gelap gulita tak ada warna tak ada apapun hanya gelap total, entah kenapa matanya menjadi kehilangan fungsi seperti ini, kyuhyun kembali terisak dan sedikit tersengal menyadari kebutaan mulai menyerangnya, sepertinya sel-sel kanker itu mulai serius ingin bertarung melawan kyuhyun saat ini hingga melancarakan serangan bertubi-tubi dan membuat kyuhyun kuawalahan.

" tidak...aku mohon...jangan ambil mataku" rintihnya memohon dengan suara tercekat, kyuhyun mengerjab sekali lagi merapatkan kelopak matanya dan mengelengkan kepalanya kemudian, pelan dan perlahan kyuhyun membukan matanya sedikit demi sedikit terlihat keraguan dan rasa takut di matanya mendapat kemungkinan dia akan buta selamanya, namun matanya samar melihat cahaya dan bayangan seseorang bersurai sehitam arang dan manik gelapnya yang menatap cemas seorang cho kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan terlihat putus asa, sebersit kelegaan singgah di hati kyuhyun namun rasa cemas dan putus asa mulai mendominasi perasaannya kembali.

" kibummie..." lirihnya

" hiks...hiks...syukurlah aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi..." ucap kyuhyun kali ini terisak semakin keras mendapati orang yang berjongkok di depannya adalah kim kibum dan bukan orang lain, perlahan rintik kecil hujan terlihat mulai turun membasahi bumi seolah mengerti arti dari sebuah kesedihan seorang cho kyuhyun, kyuhyun mencengkeram kaos kibum erat sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu pada tanah, kyuhyun menunduk dalam seolah berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang masih tertinggal.

" kyu, ayo pergi kau bisa sakit jika ada di sini" bujuk kibum mencoba memapah kyuhyun untuk pergi dan berteduh di halte bus terdekat.

" aku sudah sakit kibum, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mencemaskan hal itu lagi" balas kyuhyun menatap kibum sendu penuh keputus asaan dan kembali terisak, kibum mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum nanar.

" hei...kim kibum, ayo berkencan" ujarnya kemudian dan tubuhnya limbung hingga dia tergeletak di jalanan beraspal yang dingin, mata itu perlahan menutup dan segalanya menjadi gelap gulita, kegelapan pekat menakutkan yang pasti akan di dapat kyuhyun saat dia benar-benar menutup matanya, samar kyuhyun mendengar teriakan panik kibum di tengah derasnya hujan namun segalanya menghilang beberapa detik kemudian, hanya sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

" hei...tuhan, apa aku harus menyerah?!" tanya kyuhyun bermonolog seorang diri di alam bawah sadarnya.

TBC

Semoga gg membosankan dan dapat di terima ya^^

See you next time guys^^

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"

Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December". Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :

Author :

\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn

\- Genre dan lainnya bebas

\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)

\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)

\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.

\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.

\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan

\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)

\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD

Reader :

\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish

\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)

\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)

\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.

\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM

\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic.

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.

Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY

^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD (Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane) Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : La Magie De Noel``**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : romance, angst (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) #digaplok_**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : hanya sebuah kisah perjuangan seorang cho kyuhyun melawan kematiannya/** " **hei...tuhan, apa aku harus menyerah?!" /"keajaiban pasti datang, karena ini malam natal"/"aku mencintaimu, cho kyuhyun"/DESEMBER CERIA KYUHYUN.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bau obat yang terasa sangat menyengat, terlihat cahaya yang terasa begitu menyilaukan terasa tajam menusuk matanya dan membuat mengernyit sakit. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi tak ingin membuka matanya dan merasakan sensasi perih pada kedua iris caramelnya dia tau dimana dia berada saat ini, tebakannya pasti benar jika dirinya sekarang sedang ada di rumah sakit, ya dimana lagi ada bau obat yang terasa menyengat dan semua gorden yang berwarna sedikit monoton itu kalau bukan di rumah sakit.

" aku lupa jika aku sedang sekarat ...hah..." desahnya berat setelah sadar akan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

" kau akan baik-baik saja" ucap sebuah suara berat yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget tak menyangkah jika gumamannya akan di jawab oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak di sangka akan ada di sampingnya.

" k~kibummie...k~kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanya kyuhyun sedikit tergagap menatap pemuda datar itu sedikit terkejut membuatnya seketika bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan spontan dan sedikit merasakan serangan sakit dan pening di kepalanya membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

" kau tidak apa-apa, apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?!" tanya kibum langsung berdiri sigap di samping kyuhyun dengan raut sedikit cemas menatap wajah pucat milik pemuda itu.

" tidak perlu aku baik-baik saja" ucap kyuhyun seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terlihat sedikit berkunang-kunang dan tertawa setelahnya.

" aku merasa seperti mabuk rasanya aneh hehehe, jadi sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" tanya kyuhyun setelah merasakan rasa pening itu perlahan menghilang dari kepalanya seraya menyamankan posisinya dan menatap kibum intens.

" dua hari, tidak terlalu lama kurasa" jawab kibum enteng seraya mengendikan bahunya cuek dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

" ah...ternyata aku tidur terlalu lama...maaf ya merepotkanmu, kau bisa pulang sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun sekali lagi, sebenarnya berjuta pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan kyuhyun pada kibum seperti misalnya "apa dia tau jika dirinya sekarat dan mengidap kanker otak stadium empat" atau " apa alasannya dia tidak meninggalkannya dan malah menungguinya sampai dia sadar" ataukah " kibum sudah tau keadaannya yang sebenarnya atau dia sedang bersimpati dan merasa kasian padanya" shitt jika benar alasan yang terakhir itu yang dia maksud maka terkutuklah kau kim kibum, kyuhyun bahkan tak ingin di kasihani meski keadaannya memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

" jadi...kapan kita bisa mulai berkencan?!" tanya kibum santai setelah sekian lama terdiam, rahang bawah kyuhyun rasanya seakan jatuh ke lantai, sungguh bukan jawaban itu yang dia inginkan, apa kibum sedang mengingau.

" kau...tidak lupakan saja, apapun yang ku katakan padamu saat itu anggap tidak pernah terjadi oke, sekarang pulanglah" ucap kyuhyun ketus membaringkan tubuhnya keras dan membelakangi kibum. Kyuhyun merajuk dan kesal sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Kibum menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" jadi kau menolakku begitu?!" tanya kibum lagi tak ada sahutan dari kyuhyun yang menggerutu kecil di belakangnya.

" baiklah aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan dulu saat mengejarku, tidak masalah bertingkah idiot sesekali" ucapnya santai.

" what?! jadi selama ini kibum menganggap jika usaha setengah jiwa dan raganya yang di lakukan kyuhyun demi memperjuangkan cintanya pada kibum adalah hal idiot, konyol dan bodoh" batin kyuhyun berteriak tidak terima, oke kibum hanya mengatakan idiot dan sisanya kyuhyun sendiri yang menambahi tapi tetap hal itu sama saja. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menatap garang pada kibum berniat melancarkan amukannya dan memprotes sikap kibum yang keterlaluan dan terlalu dingin padanya namun...

Cup

" istirahatlah, aku akan kembali besok" ucap kibum menatap sendu pada kyuhyun dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyuhyun yang terdiam mirip seperti idiot, terlalu terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak yang di berikan oleh kibum padanya.

Kibum berdiri dari posisi duduknya berniat meninggalkan kyuhyun, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ujung kemejanya di tarik oleh kyuhyun sehingga menahan pergerakan pemuda berwajah datar itu.

" apa kau melakukan ini karena kasian padaku, apa kau berniat berpura-pura melakukan ini agar membuatku merasa senang di akhir kematianku atau kau...hanya mencoba menebus kesalahanmu karena mengabaikanku selama ini agar ketika aku mati nanti kau tidak akan menyesalinya, katakan padaku kibum?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk sedih dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, dia sadar kibum pasti telah mengetahui semuanya tentang dirinya dan tentang penyakitnya hingga merubah sikap seperti ini padanya. kyuhyun yakin alasan itulah yang menahan kibum tetap berada di sampingnya saat dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Kibum terdiam tanpa menoleh pada kyuhyun, dia menepuk kepala kyuhyun pelan seolah menyalurkan ketenangan pada diri pemuda manis itu yang sedang dalam kekalutan batinya sendiri.

" aku tak tau, meski terlambat tapi aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakanmu lagi, jadi...ayo berjuang bersama-sama" ucap kibum dengan intonasi nada yang menyakinkan membalikan tubuhnya menatap kyuhyun sendu membuat kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan kibum yang terdengar serius dan tulus, membuat hatinya seketika menghangat dengan ucapan singkat tapi memberi arti yang besar untuk dirinya, matanya menatap wajah kibum dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk tanpa sadar bulir liquid mengalir di atas pipi seputih porselen miliknya. Lidahnya terasa keluh untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, yang jelas saat ini dia merasa sangat bahagia.

" terima kasih...terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkanku" ucap kyuhyun terisak kecil kibum menatap sendu kyuhyun dan merengkuh tubuh bergetar milik pemuda yang menangis semakin keras seraya memeluknya semakin erat.

" jangan menangis...kumohon jangan menangis kyu..." bisik kibum tepat di telinga kyuhyun yang semakin membuat kyuhyun menangis lebih keras.

Sementara di luar kedua orang tua kyuhyun memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

" kurasa kyunnie kita menemukan pemuda yang baik, kita biarkan mereka sebentar" ucap cho yunho, sang ayah yang tersenyum dan kembali menyeka air matanya sementara cho jaejong, eomma kyuhyun sudah menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukan suaminya, sungguh membayangkan jika kyunnie mereka pergi meninggalkan dunia ini saja sudah membuat mereka seakan hancur berkeping-keping.

" sudah...tidak apa-apa sayang, berhentilah menangis" ucap yunho menepuk-nepuk pungung sang istri, namun dirinya sendiripun tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya kembali melihat sang anak dan sang istri yang menangis pilu dan dia kembali ikut meneteskan air matanya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum duduk termenung di dalam kelasnya matanya menerawang jauh menatap ke luar jendela yang memperlihatkan beberapa pemandangan biru langit dengan awan kumulusnya yang berarak mengikuti arah angin yang terasa sepoi-sepoi di luar sana. Kembali pikirannya melayang dua hari yang lalu saat dirinya menemukan namja manis yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya habis-habisan yang menangis menyedihkan dan pingsan di depannya dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik.

Flashback

 _" bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?!" tanya dua orang paruh baya yang berlarian di lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesah menghampiri dirinya dan sang dokter menatap khawatir, kibum menatap dua orang itu dengan raut wajah tak mengerti darimana mereka tau jika kyuhyun pingsan dan sedang ada di rumah sakit saat ini. Entah pikirannya sedang bingung atau apa kibum bahkan tidak sadar jika selama dia membopong tubuh kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit pemuda manis itu memang sejak awal sudah mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit di tubuhnya._

 _" dia sedang tidak baik, setidaknya kyuhyun harus memulai kemoterapi jika kalian tidak ingin keadaannya semakin parah, bahkan jika dia terus menolak kemoterapi ini usia kyuhyun bisa semakin pendek, kalian harus membujuknya, sekarang keadaannya sudah stabil tapi dia masih belum sadarkan diri, kalian coba lagi membujuknya" ucap sang dokter yang menatap kedua pasangan cho itu dengan iba._

 _" maaf sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?!" tanya kibum yang di abaikan sejak tadi mulai angkat suara, dia sedikit bingung mendengar penjelasan sang dokter tentang kemoterapi dan kyuhyun, entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit tak tenang saat mendengar waktu kyuhyun yang semakin memendek, apa kyuhyun sakit._

 _" kalian yang jelaskan, aku pergi?!" ucap sang dokter menepuk bahu yunho pelan dan melangkah menjauhi mereka._

 _Kedua paruh baya itu terdiam, sementara sang laki-laki tersenyum keruh dan sang wanita mulai menangis._

 _" anak kami cho kyuhyun, dia menderita kanker otak stadium akhir, dia sekarat...kami tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kami lakukan, selama ini dia selalu menolak pengobatan, kami mohon siapapun kau bantulah kyuhyun kami, tolong bujuk dia agar mau menuruti perintah dokter meski itu tidak sebegitu membantu setidaknya kami bisa mengulur waktu untuk mencari tau apa yang harus kami lakukan agar dia bisa hidup" ucap yunho menatap penuh harap pada kibum maniknya seolah bergetar dan berkaca-kaca menahan tangis frustasi._

 _" kami mohon bantulah kami, kyuhyun...dia tak pernah mau mendengarkan kami, dia sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya, aku mohon, kyuhyun adalah anak satu-satunya yang kami miliki, kami tak ingin kehilangan dia, bantulah kami" ucap laki-laki cantik itu-jaejong- mengengam erat kedua tangan kibum dengan air mata yang menetes deras di pipinya. Kibum menatap aneh kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu, dia terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan apapun, dia bahkan tidak menyangkah jika kyuhyun akan memiliki sesuatu yang sulit dengan penyakit mematikan yang di deritanya, entah kenapa mendengar kabar mengwjutkan ini membuat kibum kesulutan untuk bernafas, rasanya paru-parunya seakan mengempis dan menolak untuk bekerja sama. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan kyuhyun yang menangis di depannya dan meracau dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan membuatnya mengerti apa yang di rasakan kyuhyun saat itu mengingatnya kembali membuat kibum merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, entah perasaan macam apa itu benar-benar sangat mengangunya._

 _" baiklah...aku akan membantu, kyuhyun dia juga orang yang penting untukku" ucap kibum lugas tanpa keraguan membuat jaejong dan yunho kembali meneteskan airmatanya melihat kesungguhan yang tercetak jelas di mata kibum._

 _"Terima kasih...terima kasih" ucap jaejong di sela isak tangisnya._

Flashback end

Kibum kembali menghela nafasnya kasar mengusap wajahnya, terlihat sekali kekalutan di sana, entah kenapa kibum merasa menjadi orang yang sangat menderita di sini, apa mingkin dia telah sadar jika dirinya mulai menyukai kyuhyun, entahlah selama ini kibum tak pernah memikirkannya tapi meski kyuhyun selalu menganggunya dan menteror hidupnya dengan pernyataan cinta yang kadang terasa konyol satu kalipun kibum tak pernah menolak perlakuan abnormal yang di berikan kyuhyun padanya seolah membiarkan pemuda manis itu agar terus mendekatinya dan kibum tak pernah merasa keberatan sekalipun kyuhyun bersikap sangat menganggu saat di dekatnya.

" kurasa aku terkena karma?!" bisik kibum kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat lamunannya terputus karena sebuah pangilan masuk di ponselnya.

" hallo...?!" kibum mengangkat panggilannya tanpa melihat id si penelpon pada dering kedua dan mendapati suara jaejong yang menelponnya dengan suara panik.

" ne...kenapa?! Baiklah bibi aku akan mengawasi kyuhyun, kalian tenang saja aku akan menjaga dia, ya...baiklah, tidak apa-apa..." ucap kibum mencoba menenangkan jaejong yang terdengar kalut saat mengatakan jika kyuhyun memaksa untuk masuk sekolah hari ini.

Kibum menghela nafas berat dan bangkit dari duduknya berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, dia harus mengetahui keadaan pemuda manis itu sekarang juga, jujur saat mendengar kabar dari jaejong dia sedikit mengernyit tak suka dan rasa khawatir langsung menancap sempurna dalam hatinya, namun apa daya mereka tak akan bisa menghentikan kyuhyun yang sangat keras kepala dan berkamauan kuat, kibum tau pemikiran kyuhyun karena meski tidak secara langsung hampir tiga tahun mereka telah bersama-sama.

"Anak nakal" gumam kibum pada akhirnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" wah, kyu kemana saja kau hampir tiga hari kau tidak masuk, aku kira kau sudah berangkat liburan?!" heran eunhyuk menatap kedatangan kyuhyun kedalam kelas setelah tiga hari lamanya sahabat evilnya itu menghilang.

" kau ini sia-sia sekali, kenapa tidak sekalian saja inikan hari terakhir semester sebelum natal, eh ayo kita membolos, lagipula di kelaspun tak ada yang bisa di lakukan pasti jam kosong semua" usul heechul dengan semangat empat lima.

" malas ah...lagi lemas nih, hyuk belikan makanan dong" rengek kyuhyun mengoyang-goyangkan ekor imajiner di belakang tubuhnya dengan wajah puppy eyes sepaket dengan telinga anjingnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalnya begitu saja.

" aishh...aku benci mengatakan ini tapi kau terlihat mengemaskan sekali, bikin kesal saja" cibir eunhyuk dengan wajah aneh menatap kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertawa senang melihat reaksi eunhyuk yang seperti bayangannya.

" kalau begitu kita bolos ke kantin saja yuk, aku akan mentraktir kalian deh, aku baru mendapat bonus dari appa, ayo" cengir heechul seraya menepuk kantong celananya dengan sombong dan di sambut antusias oleh kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang memang sangat menyukai hal yang berbau gratisan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sesekali saling bercanda dan saling mendorong sampai mata mereka melihat sesosok penampakan dingin datar kim kibum adik kembar heechul yang terlihat berjalan kearah mereka.

Heechul mendorong bahunya ke arah bahu eunhyuk mengkode dengan matanya agar melihat reaksi kyuhyun yang menatap pemuda datar itu penuh minat tanpa berkedip.

" kukira dia pasti mengingau saat mengatakan akan menyerah dengan kibum, lihat saja tatapannya" ucap heechul berbisik pada eunhyuk yang kini sedang terkikik konyol di sampingnya. Hingga jarak di antara mereka dan kibum semakin dekat. Heechul berjalan cepat menghampiri adiknya itu berniat memberi kesempatan pada kyuhyun agar bisa dengan leluasa menatap sang pujaan hatinya-kibum-lebih lama.

" hey...ki..." namun sapaan heechul terhenti lantaran melihat kibum berjalan tanpa melihatnya dan melewatinya begitu saja mengangap kakaknya itu hanya angin lalu yang tak penting untuk sekedar di lihat.

Langkah kibum berhenti tepat di depan kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bayinya yang sedikit pucat itu, sepertinya kyuhyun terlalu memaksakan diri.

" kau terlalu memaksakan diri, wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?! apa kau sudah makan?!" tanya kibum menanyakan kalimat tanya beruntun yang bukan ciri khasnya sama sekali dan menatap intens kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku untuk mengelus pipi lembut kyuhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya, bahkan kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan hangat kibum di pagi hari itupun terlihat membulatkan matanya tak percaya seolah kejadian kemarin yang dia alami di rumah sakit hanyalah mimpi di siang bolongnya saja, tanpa di sadari garis lengkung tersemat cantik di wajah kyuhyun dan senyum kibum sepertinya ikut menular padanya saat pemuda datar itu menatapnya dengan wajah hangat.

" aku baik, aku akan ke kantin untuk makan sekarang karena heechul hyung akan mentraktirku perutku lapar dan kebetulan katanya dia baru saja mendapat bonus dari appanya, apa kau juga mendapatkan bonus kibum" jawab kyuhyun seraya menyengir senang saat mengucapkan kata bonus, kernyitan tak suka terlihat jelas di wajah kibum, bukan kibum bukannya tak suka saat kyuhyun dengan gamblang menanyakan bonusan yang di dapatnya dari appanya, tapi karena kyuhyun belum makan apapun dan membiarkan perutnya kosong behitu saja.

" kau belum makan?!" tanya kibum dengan nada tak percaya dan di sambut tatapan polos kyuhyun yang mengeleng kemudian.

" aku tidak napsu, makanan di rumah sakit tidak enak?!" bisik kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingah kibum agar kedua sahabatnya tidak mendengar ucapannya tentang rumah sakit, kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengatakan perihal penyakitnya kepada kedua sahabatnya dan bermaksud merahasiakannya agar kedua sahabatnya tidak terlalu cemas lagipula kyuhyun tidak suka jika di perlakukan seperti orang yang penyakitan meski memang itulah kenyataannya. kyuhyun juga malas membayangkan reaksi berlebihan kedua sahabatnya yang pasti akan membuatnya ikut menangis karena mereka pasti akan menangis lebih keras daripada kyuhyun sendiri saat mengetahui tentang penyakitnya. Mereka akan merasakan sakit yang lebih sakit jika salah satunya terluka dan mereka akan tertawa lebih lebar dan bahagia jika yang lainnya tertawa bahagia, kyuhyun sebenatnya merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan hal besar seperti ini namun kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun lagipula dia ingin menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan senyuman itu saja.

" hah...kau ini dasar, ayo..." kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun menjauhi kedua sahabatnya yang melonggoh di tempat dengan wajah bodoh menatap mereka berdua yang seperti memancarkan aura merah jambu di sekitarnya.

heechul dan eunhyuk saling menatap dengan tatapan horornya melihat punggung kyuhyun dan kibum yang mulai menjauh seperti telah memasuki dunia lain seolah tak menghiraukan mereka berdua yang terlihat menatap aneh pada mereka.

" apa kita sudah masuk dalam dunia khayalannya kyuhyun?!" tanya heechul tak percaya seraya membenarkan kembali rahang bawahnya yang sempat terjatuh dan mengelinding di lantai tadi.

" katakan aku tidak bermimpi, kim heechul?!" tanya eunhyuk seraya menampar wajahnya sendiri dan mengadu sakit kemudian menyesali tindakannya yang membuat pipinya sakit, harusnya dia tadi menampar heechul saja.

" ini sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi" ucap eunhyuk seperti orang mengingau dengan wajah bodohnya.

" ayo kita ikuti mereka hyuk, kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami cho?!" ucap heechul mengamit lengan eunhyuk agar mengikutinya melangkah cepat menuju kantin dimana kyuhyun dan kibum singgah.

Kibum dan kyuhyun memasuki area kantin yang terlihat ramai saat jam istirahat namun keadaan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyap saat mereka berdua melenggang pelan menuju konter makanan, kyuhyun terlihat menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merona merah seolah ada api membara yang sedang membakar wajahnya, rasa malu bercampur dengan bahagia menjadi satu, beberapa gumaman sempat terdengar ke telinga kyuhyun saat beberapa orang di antara menatap heran kearah tautan tangannya dan kibum yang saling mengengam erat.

Duk

Dahi kyuhyun menabrak punggung tegap kibum yang berdiri tepat di depannya, bahkan kyuhyun tak sadar jika dirinya telah sampai di konter penjualan makanan di kantin itu.

" kau tidak apa-apa?!' tanya kibum yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kyuhyun di belakangnya.

" aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku malu mereka semua memperhatikan kita?!" bisik kyuhyun masih menunduk risih di tatap sedemikaian rupa oleh seisi kantin. Kibum menatap sekelilingnya, benar saja semua mata kini menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya besar. Dengan cuek kibum menaikan tautan tanganya dan tangan kyuhyun ke udara seolah sengaja memperlihatkan kemesrahan pada mereka semua.

" apa kalian ada masalah dengan ini, berhenti menatap kami jika kalian tidak ingin terluka" ucap kibum dingin menatap sekitarnya, setelah mendengar ucapan kibum semua orang membeku di tempat dan perlahan-lahan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain sungguh mereka tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan ketua osis yang merangkap menjadi ketua berandalan sekolah mereka itu, akan sangat buruk jika sampai melihat seorang kim kibum marah.

Eunhyuk dan heechul yang menatap dan mendengar ucapan kibum serasa ingin menonjok wajahnya sendiri dan benar saja sedetik kemudian kedua remaja itu saling menampar pipi mereka tidak percaya.

TBC

Entah kenapa lizz pengen ngebunuh semua karakter yang ada di semua cerita yang lizz buat, tapi gg mungkin kan kalau mati begitu aja gg seru jadinya lagipula kalau kyuhyun mati di sini dengan tidak elit maka judul FF ini bukan "la magie de noel" yang artinya keajaiban di malam natal dan berubah menjadi si evil yang terbunuh sadis karena author somplak hahaha ya udah sampai ketemu di next chap ya pai pai^^

Oh ya jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya...


	3. Chapter 3

" hei...bummie, jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku tau jika aku jelek jika seperti ini?!" ucap kyuhyun menyengir lucu seraya menutupi kepala botaknya dengan topi rajut.

" tidak, kau lucu" ucap kibum tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang berpose seperti seorang biksu dan tertawa kemudian.

" bukankah aku mirip dengan biksu, rasanya aneh dan kepalaku jadi dingin" sahutnya tertawa nyaring mentertawai dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Sudah hampir dua minggu kyuhyun menetap di rumah sakit dan menjalani proses kemoterapinya meski kemungkinannya tipis untuk sembuh namun kyuhyun akan berjuang sampai akhir untuk kesembuhannya meskipun kyuhyun tidak yakin jika dia akan hidup lebih lama mengingat penyakitnya yang sudah parah, namun kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin melihat ayah dan ibunya sedih melihatnya menyerah dan terpuruk karena penyakitnya, setidaknya di saat-saat terakhir kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat mereka terlalu bersedih jika memang tuhan berkehendak lain, setidaknya dia sudah berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

" jika kau merasa dingin aku akan menyalakan pemanasnya sekarang" ucap kibum bangkit berdiri berniat mengambil remot ac.

" Tsk...tidak romantis sama sekali, harusnya kau bilang, kalau kau dingin kyu aku bersedia menghangatkanmu dengan cintaku begitu, dasar tidak peka" decak kyuhyun sebal mengeluarkan pikirannya yang terdengar sangat chessy sekali di telinga Kibum. Kibum terkekeh pelan dan mengurungkan niat awalnya seraya duduk kembali di ranjang kyuhyun dan mengrusak surai eboni milik kyuhyun.

" aku tidak mau mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu" jawab kibum membuat kyuhyun mendelik dan mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima.

" tapi untukmu aku rela menjadi manusia teridiot sekalipun" ucapnya mantap menatap kyuhyun sendu seraya memeluk pemuda manis itu erat.

" terima kasih" bisik kyuhyun dengan senyum sedihnya yang luput dari perhatian kibum, kyuhyun semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda datar itu.

" hei kibum..." kyuhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan " bagaimana jika semua pengobatan ini tidak berhasil dan aku memang ditakdirkan untuk pergi selamanya, jika benar aku harap kau tak terlalu menangisi kematianku, meski aku tau kau adalah pemuda dingin yang kaku dalam hal ini tapi aku ingin kau tersenyum di saat pemakamanku nantinya, apa kau bisa melakukannya?" namun pertanyaan sedih itu tak kyuhyun katakan hanya menjadi sebuah ucapan di dalam benaknya saja.

" apa kau akan memelukku terus, mana ciuman untukku?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah lucu menatap kibum yang seketika membuat pemuda datar ekspresi itu kembali tertawa geli.

" kemarilah" ucapnya menarik tubuh kyuhyun kembali dan menciuminya dengan lembut.

" hehehe...ugh...kurasa aku akan tidur, aku sedikit lelah?!" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum manatap wajah kibum intens wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat saja.

" istirahatlah aku akan ada di sini" kibum membantu kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang.

" hei...bummie, malam natal nanti...ayo kita kencan, aku ingin kita berkencan seperti pasangan normal lainnya sebelum...sebelum aku...benar-benar pergi..." ucap kyuhyun tercekat mengatakan maksudnya sedikit terbata seraya berbaring membelakangi kibum.

Kibum menatap punggung kecil kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca sambil menaiki ranjang kyuhyun dan merebah di samping pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya memeluk erat tubuh kurud pemuda pucat itu seolah menyalurkan rasa hangatnya pada tubuh kekasihnya yang kini sedikit bergetar dalam pelukannya.

" kita akan berkencan sebanyak yang kau mau, kapanpun" bisik kibum tepat di telinga kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

"kau akan sembuh kyu...pasti...kau harus sembuh" bisik kibum lagi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan nada mantap mendengar hal itu membuat kyuhyun semakin terisak. Karena siapapun tau jika Kyuhyun tak akan bertahan lebih lama di dunia ini. Menyadari hal itu semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri yang di rasa begitu egois mengikat Kibum untuk tetap berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk kibum. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang kibum dan kembali terisak semakin keras. Merasa sangat egois namun tak bisa bertahan jika seorng diri. Kyuhyun benci ketika merasa dirinya tidak berdaya.

" menangislah sepuasnya hari ini dan tegakkan kepalamu besok dan aku tak ingin mendengar kata-kata menyerah dari mulutmu lagi, kau pasti bisa, kita pasti bisa" ucap kibum mengelus punggung kyuhyun, terlihat sekali jika pemuda datar dingin itu sedang menahan perasaannya sendiri yang sedang berkecamuk di benaknya. Sungguh kibum sangat menyesal kenapa dia baru sadar jika ternyata dirinya begitu mencintai kyuhyun, rasanya kibum ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah begitu lama menyia-nyiakan pemuda manis itu dulu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum menghisap rokoknya dalam seraya menaikan tongkat panjang yang berada di tangan kirinya ke atas bahu telanjangnya menatap malas beberapa kumpulan manusia yang tergeletak entah sudah tidak bernyawa atau sekedar pingsan, bahkan pemuda dingin itu terlalu tidak peduli dengan wajah yang di anggapnya tidak terlalu berharga.

Kibum berdiri tinggi menjulang dengan sikap arogan yang terpahat jelas di wajahnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sempurna dengan dada bidang berotot dan perut six pack berisinya dan terdapat sebuah tato bergambar kalajengking hitam dengan ekor yang melintasi pundak hingga ke dadanya tepat di punggung kanannya yang tercetak jelas disana. sebuah gambar yang merefleksikan yang mengkukuhkan siapa diri kibum sebenarnya. Si hebat Kim Kibum yang tak terkalahkan. Si iblis dari timur.

Kibum mendongak menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dengan sikap santai cenderung berbahaya dengan perawakannya yang mampu untuk mengambil nyawa siapapun dalam sekali tebas. kibum menatap si ketua geng lawannya yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya dan terlihat menyedihkan di tanah. sepertinya dia bahkan tak sanggup untuk berbicara sepatah katapun. Dan lihatlah tubuh seorang Kim Kibum yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun bekas luka, baret atau goresan di kulit putih bersihnya, karena dalam pertarungan Kibum selaku tak tersentuh. Kibum berjalan lebih dekat dengan si ketua geng menampilkan ekspresi terdinginnya seolah sedang bermain-main dengan mangsanya sebelum menghabisnya.

" kalian~sudah mengerti apa kesalahan kalian?!" ucap Kibum menghembuskan asap rokoknya kepada si ketua geng berandalan yang beberapa saat lalu mengacau di daerahnya dan tanpa sengaja melukai Kyuhyunnya hingga dahi pemuda pucat itu sedikit tergores akibat lemparan benda tajam yang melayang secara asal saat adanya baku hantam perebutan kekuasaan antara geng barat yang menginginkan kekuasaan yang di miliki Kibum.

" merasa sudah hebat oh~?!" ucap Kibum terkekeh meremehkan dan secara cepat melayangkan tendangan keras dengan cepat ke arah kepala si ketua yang terlihat lemah dengan lebam dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya karena ulah kibum beberapa saat lalu. Si ketua lemah itu mengerang sakit dan kembali menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya dan seketika diam tak bergeming di tempatnya, namun kemudian hanya rintihan lemah yang terdengar di sela batuknya.

" sampai seratus tahun sekalipun kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, jadi berhenti bermimpi, brengsek?!" ucap Kibum berjongkok di depan si ketua geng lawannya seraya menyeringai arogan dan menyudutkan Batang rokoknya ke dahi si ketua yang berteriak kesakitan. Kibum berdiri dan berbalik dengan angkuh. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gudang tua yang di jadikan ajang pembasmian habis-habisan dan tentu saja si iblis dari timurlah yang memenangkan pertarungan yang hanya di rasa kibum seperti sarapan paginya.

" bereskan mereka" perintah kibum acuh mengambil kaosnya dan melengang pergi menuju mobil sportnya diringi oleh teriakan melengking beberapa orang akibat penyiksaan yang kembali di mulai.

Percayalah kibum akan menjadi orang yang sangat kejam dan mengerikan jika miliknya dan dunianya di usik, siapapun itu jika berurusan dengan Kim Kibum maka bersiaplah menemui neraka lebih cepat.

Kibum berniat mengjidupkan mesin mobilnya saat ponselnya berdering nyaring dengan layar yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan sebuah nama yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada di pikirannya.

" hemz...bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, sayang?!" tanya kibum dengan nada lembut setelah tau jika yang menelpon adalah Kyuhyunnya.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar nada antusiasme dalam suara kekasihnya yang berceloteh riang di ujung sambungan.

" baiklah, besok~jam lima aku akan menjemputmu, sayang...tentu" ucap Kibum dengan senyum yang tersunggih di bibirnya.

" Kyu~" Kibum terdiam lama seolah ragu jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sisi lain hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap mengatakannya, setelah menghela nafas kecil.

" Aku mencintaimu~" ucap Kibum dengan perasaan lebih lega dan mengakhiri pangilannya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Sungguh Kibum merasa sangat bahagia, meski cintanya datang dengan begitu terlambat.

[~Lizz_L L~]

" eomma, hari ini tanggal 24 desember kan?!" tanya kyuhyun menatap jaejong dengan manik berbinar, sementara jaejong membalas tatapan bahagia di kedua iris caramel anaknya, sungguh dia tidak menyangkah jika kyuhyunnya akan mendapat penyakit yang akan merenggut segala masa depannya.

" tentu, hari ini adalah malam natal sayang, kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali, apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari eomma, sayang?!" balas jaejong lembut seraya mengusap pipi pucat dan tirus kyuhyun, sejak penyakit kanker menyerangnya kyuhyun semakin banyak kehilangan berat badannya.

" eomma, bolehkah aku berkencan dengan kibum aku janji tidak akan lama eomma, aku tidak yakin jika tahun depan aku bisa melakukannya lagi jadi..." ucap kyuhyun lirih mencoba membujuk ibunya agar mengijinkannya dengan mata memelas dan tersenyum dengan mata berbinar penuh permohonan.

" tentu, eomma mengerti sayang, kau bisa melakukannya tapi ingat kau juga harus hati-hati, sayang jika tubuhmu tidak kuat kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri, oke?!" jawab jaejong mengelus kepala kyuhyun yang di balut dengan topi rajut berwarna hijau lembut senada dengan sweater hijau mudanya yang dia kenakan di balik mantel warna merahnya.

" terima kasih eomma" ucap kyuhyun riang seraya melompat kecil dengan pekikan antusias dan mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya ke arah jaejong serta memeluk jaejong dengan sangat erat.

" jam berapa kibum datang menjemput sayang?!" tanya jaejong menatap putranya yang dia menatap ke luar jendela.

" sebentar lagi, dia masih dalam perjalanan, ehm...apa menurut eomma aku pantas mengenakan pakaian ini, apa ini tidak terlalu norak?!" tanya kyuhyun tak yakin dengan gayanya sendiri, dia hanya ingin tampil sesempurna mungkin di depan kibum. Apalagi ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan kibum, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kibum membalas perasaannya dan menerima cintanya.

" kau terlihat sempurna sayang tak ada yang perlu di perbaiki lagi" balas jaejong tersenyum seraya mencubit pipi tirus Kyuhyun, membuat mata jaejong sedikit berkaca-kaca penuh kesedihan namun dengan cepat jaejong mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tumpukan obat dan mengusap air matanya pelan agar tidak di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

" eomma benar, kau terlihat menakjubkan~kau sudah siap?!" tanya kibum tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang ibu dan anak itu yang terlihat tak menyadari kedatangannya seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan ketampanannya yang seratus persen menguar di seluruh ruangan hingga membuat kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas hingga tanpa sadar pipinya mulai memanas melihat penampilan kibum yang terlihat luar biasa tampan di matanya. Jika boleh Kyuhyun ingin menjerit namun dia masih waras untuk tidak melakukannya dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

" bibi kami pergi dulu?!" pamit kibum mengandeng tangan kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah hangat.

" bibi titip kyuhyun ya kibum jaga dia dan selamat bersenang-senang" balas jaejong tersenyum bahagia menatap dua punggung kedua pemuda yang terlihat saling jatuh cinta satu sama lainnya itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor dan saling melempar tatapan hangat satu sama lainnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Betapa ironisnya hidupnya, bahkan takdir seolah mengejeknya mempermainkan waktu dengan kematiannya yang seolah mengejarnya di saat dia benar-benar merasa bahagia, Tuhan~aku tau jika rencana yang kau rancang akan menjadi jalan yang terbaik untukku hanya saja jika tiba saatnya aku nanti harus pergi ke sampingmu dan meningalkan cintaku di sini, jagalah dia dan biarkan dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, aku tak ingin melihatnya hancur saat kematian datang padaku. Aku ingin Kibum bahagia meski tanpaku~Tuhan, aku mohon, doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan tersenyum menatap kibumnya. " salju pertama~kurasa ini benar-benar menyenangkan, aku tidak sabar lagi" ucap kyuhyun ceria seraya menadahkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk merasakan butiran salju yang meleleh di tangannya itu.

" aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan, Kyu" ucap kibum menjelaskan saat tangannya melingkarkan sebuah syal tebal berwarna merah ke leher kyuhyun.

" wah...aku bahkan sekarang kepanasan, tatapanmu sungguh membuatku terbakar bummie" goda kyuhyun mengeluarkan cengiran senangnya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan hangat, pemuda datar itu tak kuasa untuk menahan hasratnya sendiri dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Kyuhyun, mengecup lembut tanpa tuntutan bibir pucat milik kekasih mungilnya itu.

" ayo pergi" ucap kibum melepaskan ciumannya dan balas tersenyum seraya mengengam jemari dingin kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kawasan rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan beriringan di tengah hujan salju yang merintik dengan perasaan hangat satu sama lainnya.

" apa dahimu sudah tidak apa-apa, Kyu?!" tanya Kibum seraya menatap Kyuhyun. Terlihat uap putus yang keluar dari bibirnya kala dia berbicara.

Kyuhyun menyibak poninya menampilkan sebuah plaster putih yang tertempel di dahinya seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

" tidak apa-apa, luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku kibummie?!" balas Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka kemudian saling menatap lama saling menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

" aku benar-benar bodoh karena terlalu lama menyadari perasaanku padamu, Kyu" bisik Kibum seraya memeluk kekasihnya itu.

" aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja, bagaimana aku akan hidup setelah ini, jangan pergi~aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu" bisik Kibum lirih dengan suara bergetar membenamkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan Kibum, Kyuhyun merasakan rasa sesak yang luar biasa di hatinya, sangat menyakitkan melihat prianya yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

" Hei~apa yang kau katakan, aku masih disini, jangan memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi, kita hanya perlu menikmati waktu kita saat bersama,oke..." ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kibum dan memgelus pipi dingin prianya yang menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang terpancar lekat pada manik gelapnya.

" aku tak ingin menjanjikan hal yang terlalu muluk padamu, Kibum. Hanya saja jika tiba waktunya aku pergi aku harap kau tidak akan terlalu menangisiku, aku ingin kau selalu tertawa dan bahagia" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sayang. Kibum menunduk seraya mengeram, dia rasa akan sangat sulit untuk melakukannya, Kibum tidak bisa berjanji.

" wah...lihat, kibummie ada yang sedang menikah di sana, ayo kita lihat" ucap Kyuhyun yang menampilkan wajah cerianya kembali. Dia tak ingin merusak malam Natal yang bahagia ini dengan kisah sedihnya. Kyuhyun mengiring Kibum ke arah sebuah restoran dimana pasangan sejenis itu menikah dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

" pengantinnya sangat cantik, mereka bahkan terlihat sangat serasi ketika bersama dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tentu saja melangsungkan pesta pernikahan di malam Natal pasti sangat romantis" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya yang terlihat berbinar bahagia menyaksikan kedua pasangan itu yang kini sedang berciuman mesra di depannya dan tak lama kemudian sorak-sorai terdengar membahana kala kedua mempelai mengakhiri ciuman panasnya.

" bagaimana jika kita juga akan menikah malam ini?!" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum anehnya.

" eh...jangan bercanda Kim Kibum" pekik Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Kibum mengisyaratkan entah pada siapa. Ah..kibum melakukan gerakan tangan untuk memanggil salah satu anak buahnya yang tersebar hampir di setiap jalanan.

" sewa tempat ini untuk pernikahanku sekarang dan persiapkan segala hal, aku ingin semuanya beres dalam satu jam" perintah Kibum mutlak pada seorang bawahannya yang bernama kim Namjoon.

" ketua menginginkan pesta pernikahannya disini?!" tanya namjoon pasalnya restoran itu juga sedang di sewa untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahan lain juga.

" kau tau maksudku, jangan sampai aku mengulangi kata-kataku Namjoon" ucap Kibum dingin anak buahnya yang langsung menunduk hormat mengiyakan. Namjoon tau jika Kibum menginginkan tempat ini untuk pesta pernikahannya dan Kibum tak perduli jika harus mengusir dengan tidak hormat sang pengantin yang sedang berbahagia beserta para tamunya untuk segera pergi bahkan jika di haruskan, Namjoon bisa melakukan pembunuhan masal agar keinginan sang ketua dapat terpenuhi.

" ya~kibummie, apa yang kau lakukan apa kau gila?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik saat beberapa anak buah Kibum bermunculan dari berbagai tempat dan mulai mengacau pesta pernikahan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Terlihat beberapa anak buah Namjoon menyodorkan sebuah koper sedang berisi uang jutaan dolar kepada si pemilik kafe agar mau menyewakan restorannya untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahan Kibum. Bahkan tidak sulit untuk Kibum mendapatkan uang jutaan dolar dalam sekali jentikan jari karena banyak transaksi ilegal maupun yang legal yang di lakukan Kibum, asal tau Kibum bukanlah siswa SMA biasa.

" kebetulan sekali kalian ada di sini. Aku ingin kalian membantu Kyuhyun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pernikahan kami" ucap Kibum tanpa basa-basi pada saudaranya, Kim Heechul yang datang bersama kekasihnya leeteuk serta kedua temannya, eunhyuk dan ryeowook bersama kekasihnya masing-masing yang terlihat melongoh terkejut mendengar ucapan kibum. Namun tak berapa lama wajah Heechul terlihat berbinar ceria dengan pekikan antusias di susul oleh pekikan eunhyuk dan ryeowook.

" ketua segalanya sudah beres, ini cincin anda dan calon istri anda, silahkan anda menuju ke altar bersama kekasih Anda pendeta sudah menunggu" ucap Namjoon memberitahukan jika tugasnya telah selesai tanpa ada keributan yang berarti.

" jadi kau orangnya, aku senang telah berbagi hari bahagia ini denganmu, oh ya namaku Park Jimin dan ini suamiku Min Yoongi. Namjoon sudah menceritakan suanya pada kami, kami tidak keberatan untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kalian" ucap seorang pemuda manis yang terlihat bahagia seryaa memegang kedua tangan kyuhyun, dua orang pasangan berbahagia yang di lihatnya beberapa saat lalu sudah sah menjadi suami istri itu.

" eh...maafkan kekasihku karena sudah mengacaukan pestamu, Jimin-ssi?!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah dan bingung tentu saja karena perkembangan hubungannya dengan kibum yang bergerak melesat tak terkendali.

" kibummie~apa kau yakin?!" tanya Kyuhyun masih meragukan semua hal yang terasa sangat aneh untuknya, apa ini efek malam Natal. Entahlah Kyuhyun bahkan tak tau.

" ayo Kyu?!" ucap Kibum mantap mengajak Kyuhyun melangkah menuju altar. Perlahan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum yang seolah tak bisa menolak uluran tangan kekasihnya itu dan sorak Sorai kembali berkumandang saat kedua mempelai itu melangkah memasuki altar. Akhirnya dengan pakaian yang ala kadarnya mereka

" baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap" tanya si pendeta seray a tersenyum kecil menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang saling melirik dengan tatapan yang mendamba. Kyuhyun menganguk patuh sementara Kibum membuat gestur yang mengisyaratkan si pendeta agar memulai acaranya.

" baiklah~tuan Kim Kibum bersediakah Anda menerima tuan Cho Kyuhyun dalam sakit~"

" tunggu ganti kata-kata itu dengan kata yang lainnya, tidak kau hanya perlu menyaksikan dan mengesahkan saja aku sendiri yang akan mengucapkan janji pernikahanku sendiri" interupsi Kibum tidak suka dengan istilah sakit atau kematian memisahkan mereka karena kata-kata itu seolah mengingatkan Kibum dengan penyakit Kyuhyun yang akan merenggut kekasihnya itu dari dirinya.

" Cho Kyuhyun aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku tanpa syarat, menghormatimu setiap hari, akan melindungimu dengan seluruh tenagaku, aku bersedia tertawa bersamamu dan aku juga bersedia menangis untukmu. Aku akan mendukungmu ketika kau bersedih, aku akan membimbingmu ketika kau tersesat. Dan aku akan mencintaimu hingga titik darahku selamanya, jadi bersediakah kau menerimaku Kim Kibum untuk menjadi suamimu" ucap Kibum dengan mantap seraya menatap intens iris karamel Kyuhyun yang terlihat berkaca-kaca dengan senyum haru yang tersunggih di bibirnya.

Heechul, eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang mendengar dan melihat upacara sakral itu terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu saat tatapan mereka terfokus pada pesta pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun baru memberitahu mereka jika dirinya sedang mengidap penyakit mematikan yang bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin " Aku Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menerima kau, Kim Kibum sebagai suamiku dan akan selalu mencintaimu tanpa syarat dengan segenap hatiku dengan seluruh jiwamu hiks...hiks..." ucap Kyuhyun yang tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kibum melirik sang pendeta untuk segera mengesahkan mereka sebagai suami istri.

" sekarang tuan Kim Kibum dan tuan Cho Kyuhyun telah resmi menjadi suami istri" ucap sang pendeta membersihkan air mata yang ada di sudut matanya terharu melihat pasangan itu.

" jangan menangis sayangku, ini adalah hari bahagia kita" ucap Kibum tersenyum sendu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

" untuk saat ini dan selamanya kita akan selalu bersama" ucap Kibum memasangkan cincin pada jemari lentik Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin menangis terisak. kyuhyun memasangkan cincin di jari Kibum dengan tangan sedikit gemetar tak kuasa menahan perasaan bahagianya yang terasa membuncah di dadanya. Tak lama terdengar sorak sorai manusia yang telah menyaksikan pesta pernikahan dadakan itu. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia, perlahan dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibumnya dengan rasa bahagia dan sakit yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sedikit pening dan matanya yang berkunang-kunang, Kyuhyun rasa ini adalah saatnya untuk pergi, Kyuhyun tau tapi dia tidak menyangkah akan datang secepat ini untuk meninggalkan Kibumnya.

Tes

Tes

" Kibummie..." ucap Kyuhyun terpaku saat menatap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya. Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap laki-laki yang sudah jadi suaminya itu dengan senyum sedih yang tersemat di bibir pucatnya yang semakin pucat.

" terima kasih, aku sangat bahagia" bisik Kyuhyun lagi dan setelahnya dunianya terlihat mengabur seiring teriakan dan pekikan yang terdengar samar di telinganya. Kibum terkesiap dan dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang ambruk di depannya dengan nafas tercekat.

" tidak~tidak, Kyu aku mohon jangan pergi, jangan diam saja brengsek ambil mobil sekarang juga" teriak Kibum lantang dengan derai air mata yang sarat akan ketakutan kehilangan Kyuhyunnya, sementara heechul, ryeowook dan eunhyuk terlihat menangis histeris di sebelah kibum.

" gyaaa...Kyuhyun...jangan pergi..." raung Kibum pedih dengan perasaan hancur.

Kibum memeluk erat tubuh dingin Kyuhyun yang kini diam membeku masih menangis dan berteriak tidak terima jika Tuhan benar-benar mengambil hidup dan cintanya.

Kibum tau jika Kyuhyunnya sudah pergi jauh darinya hanya saja dia tak ingin mempercayai kenyataan. Dia hanya berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang sekedar menyapanya dan akan menghilang keesokan harinya. Kibum sangat mencintai Kyuhyunnya.

 _ **Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membuatmu bahagia.**_

 _ **mungkin hanya air mata yang bisa kuberikan sebagai kenangan kita**_

 _ **Aku percaya dengan Rasa sakit ini tidak akan membuatmu menjadi lemah dan menyerah**_

 _ **Aku tau jika kau akan bisa hidup dengan baik tanpaku.**_

 _ **aku mencintaimu, Suamiku.**_

 _ **Kim Kibum**_

 _ **~Cho Kyuhyun~**_

 _ **Takdir bodoh memaksaku sadar bila memang kau tak tercipta untuk dapat ku miliki.**_

 _ **namun aku akan mencoba segalanya untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi**_

 _ **Jika ini memang tak bisa, maka jangan pernah untuk memaksaku hidup tanpamu.**_

 _ **Aku berjanji untuk terus hidup untukmu tapi aku tak bisa berjanji untuk bisa bahagia tanpamu.**_

 _ **Karena kebahagiaanku adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **~Kim Kibum~**_

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini, oh ya jangan di kira ini akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini dan ini juga bukanlah akhir jadi sampai ketemu next chap dan jangan lupa.**

 **REVIEW please...^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**

 **La Magie De Noel**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _ **Aku masih belum mempercayainya**_

 _ **Semua terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk**_

 _ **Jangan mencoba untuk menghilang**_

 _ **Tapi kau tetap menghilang ketika ku menutup mataku.**_

 _ **Aku ingin menghentikan waktu?**_

 _ **Mencegahmu untuk tidak menjauh dariku**_

 _ **Aku takut kehilanganmu**_

 _ **Aku takut~**_

 _ **takut~**_

 _ **Sangat takut~**_

 _ **Kau hanya seperti bayangan samar**_

 _ **Yang coba menghilangkan dirimu jauh dariku.**_

 _ **Aku merasa jika aku menyentuh tangan mu aku akan kehilangan mu.**_

 _ **Kau pergi dengan senyum samar t**_

 _ **Tidak mengindahkan ku yang meringkuk sendiri dalam sudut gelap meratapimu.**_

 _ **Aku hancur tanpamu.**_

 _ **Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu di sampingku?**_

 _ **Aku tanpamu adalah sebuah kesalahan.**_

 _ **Jangan pergi~**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku~**_

 _ **Tolong~**_

Kibum berdiri bagai mayat hidup yang tak tergoyahkan, tatapan matanya kosong seakan menelanjangi makam basah yang ada di depannya.

Tempat pemakaman itu sudah mengosongkan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Hanya ada segelintir kerabat dekat yang masih memutuskan untuk bertahan di tengah rintik gerimis. Kibum menatap nanar udara kosong dengan hampa.

" kibummie~ayo kita pergi, relakan dia oh~jangan seperti ini, kau akan membuat Kyuhyun menangis jika bersikap seperti ini" ucap Heechul mengusap bahu adiknya yang sama sekali tidak bergeming ataupun merespon.

Tatapan mata Kibum mantap bahkan tak teralihkan dari pusara tanah makam basah itu. Tak ada tangis tak ada air mata yang keluar dari manik segelap malamnya. Di sana hanya terlihat kekosongan tanpa tepi, Kibum berdiri bagai patung yang tak tergoyahkan oleh badai.

Bahkan heechul lebih menyukai jika adiknya Kim Kibum menangis meraung serta menjerit seperti kemarin saat selesainya pesta pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu, tidak seperti ini jujur saja sikpa Kibum yang terdiam tak berekspresi seperti itu membuat Heechul takut.

" aku mohon katakan sesuatu, menangislah atau menjerit lah brengsek, jangan seperti ini" teriak Heechul frustasi seraya memukuli tubuh Kibum yang masih tak bergeming tak bergerak meski tubuhnya di pukuli oleh heechul.

Tubuh Heechul merosot lemah ke atas tanah, hatinya bagai di iris mengunakan belati panas terasa perih dan melepuh, Heechul juga sangat sedih kehilangan sahabat gilanya, demi Tuhan Heechulpun merasakan kesakitan. Tak bisakah Kibum setidaknya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti pada umumnya Heechul sungguh tidak suka jika adiknya bersikap seperti itu, Heechul takut...sangat takut. Takut jika dia juga harus menerima kenyataan untuk kehilangan adiknya.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terlihat menangis sesenggukan di pelukan kekasihnya. Sementara Jaejong masih asyik mengelus tanah merah putranya seraya menangis meraung dan yunho berada di sampingnya berusaha menangkan Jaejong tapi bibirnya seolah keluh bahkan kali ini Yunho tak bisa menahan kesedihannya dan menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

" Heechulie, ayo kita pulang. Biarkan Kibum istirahat" ucap Leeteuk berjongkok di sebelah Heechul dan membantunya berdiri.

Kibum di seret paksa oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun sentakan kuat membuat mereka sedikit terkesiap, tanpa kata tanpa suara Kibum mulai berjalan dengan langkah sedikit terseok menjauh dari area pemakaman.

" jangan ikuti aku" ucapnya dingin untuk yang pertama kalinya kibum bersuara dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

" percayalah aku akan membunuh kalian saat ini juga jika mengikuti ku" ucap Kibum lirih dengan aura mengerikan menatap semua anak buahnya yang berada di parkiran. Leeteuk mencekal lengan Heechul seraya mengeleng pelan.

" biarkan dia menenangkan diri" ucap Leeteuk Heechul berniat memprotes tapi di urungkannya saat melihat Kibum sudah pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman itu, melaju dengan kecepatan di luar batas. Membuat Heechul menghembuskan nafas berat.

Kibum terus melakukan mobilnya bagai orang kesetanan, tak memperdulikan sebuah sirine polisi yang mengejar mobilnya. Kibum melirik sekilas pada spionnya dan mulai menaikan kecepatannya hingga para polisi itu menyerah.

Kibum memasuki kawasan apartemen mewah di daerah cheodamdong, apartemen pribadinya.

BRAK

Mungkin Kibum sudah gila, karena dia sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya sendiri ke arah pohon besar yang berada di tepat di samping kawasan perumahan itu.

Kibum terbangun tak lama setelah dia mendengar samar-samar suara berisik di luar mobilnya. Kibum sedikit mengerjabkan matanya sedikit pening.

Kibum terdiam dan terduduk dengan tarapan yang mengosong kemudian dia tertawa keras setelahnya, sungguh tertawa dengan sangat keras, seolah tengah menertawakan dirinya yang sedang di permainkan oleh takdirnya sendiri, bahkan setelah dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dia masih bisa bertahan dan bernafas hingga detik ini.

Semua orang yang melihat kibum seolah merasa jika pemuda yang sedang berusaha keluar dari mobil dengan berlumuran darah itu sedikit sakit jiwa. Bahkan mereka menyingkir dari jalannya tanpa di minta saat melihat kibum berjalan sempoyongan menuju apartemennya.

" hallo, Kim Heechul~ssi, aku ingin memberitahukan padamu jika adikmu Kim Kibum mengalami kecelakaan di daerah cheodamdong" ucap salah satu orang yang mengenali dua bersaudara Kim itu.

Heechul berlari kalap penuh kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk Heechul berlari tanpa henti diantara lorong apartemen bahkan Heechul bisa melihat titik-titik noda darah yang tercecer di lantai luar apartemennya. dengan sedikit gemetar Heechul menekan angka kombinasi apartemen milik Kibum berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpa adiknya.

Cepat Heechul memasuki apartemen dan mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan nafas tersenggal, bercak darah itu mengarah ke arah kamar mandi tanpa pikir panjang Heechul mengalahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Kibum terendam dalam air dalam bath up yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah sewarna darah dengan Kibum yang terlihat pucat di sana dan itu memang darah adiknya.

" Kibummie...Kim Kibum, astaga apa yang kau lakukan" panik Heechul berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh Kibum dari dalam bath up. Namun kibasan tangan Kibum menghentikannya segala aksi penyelamatan Kibum membuat Heechul sedikit terkesiap kaget namun melihat Kibum masih hidup membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega.

" dasar idiot, apa yang kau lakukan Hah...hiks...hiks...kau ingin membuatku mati cepat karena serangan jantung, brengsek" raung Heechul dengan tangis yang mulai mendominasi kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya dengan wajah adik bodohnya.

" apa dengan bertindak seperti ini kau pikir Kyuhyun akan kembali, sadarlah...Kyuhyun sudah mati" jerit Heechul frustasi.

" aku tau~sangat tau~jangan kau katakan kata-kata menyakitkan yang seolah menamparku hyung, aku tau jadi berhentilah mengatakan apapun lagi~" bisik Kibum lirih tanpa sadar setitik air bening lolos dari manik segelap malamnya, Kibum menangis dalam diam.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung?! Bisakah kau membuatku menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, aku sangat kesakitan, di sini" bisik Kibum lagi menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mata hancur seraya memukul dadanya dengan sangat keras. Mungkin Kibum sedikit berharap jika dengan memukul dadanya seperti itu jantung bodohnya akan berhenti berdetak.

Heechul yang melihat adiknya yang hancur dengan sangat menyedihkan kembali terisak dan memeluk pemuda itu erat.

" tetaplah bertahan, Kibummie~" bisik Heechul terisak keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, teuki? Apa adiku baik-baik saja?!" tanya Heechul pada kekasihnya.

" dia baik meski keadaannya cukup mengkhawatirkan, yang terluka bukanlah tubuhnya tapi hatinya" jelas Leeteuk memeluk kekasihnya itu erat seraya menatap Kibum yang kini sedang tertidur entah karena efeck obat atau karena kelelahan.

" ayo biarkan dia istirahat" ucap Leeteuk mengiring Heechul untuk meninggalkan kamar Kibum yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya.

Entah sejak kapan Kibum tertidur, Kibum terbangun dalam keremangan malam itu lantaran dia merasakan sebuah usapan jemari halus di pipinya.

" Kau sudah bangun?!"

Kibum mengerjakan matanya tak percaya karena kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda manis yang sangat di cintainya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengambil jemari Kyuhyun yang ada di pipinya, mengengamnya erat dengan mata terpejam seolah meresapi kedekatannya.

" aku mohon jangan buat aku sadar jika ini adalah mimpi, aku mohon biarkan aku tetap bermimpi" Kibum tau jika dirinya sedang berfantasi sekarang, dia bukan laki-laki bodoh yang tidak sadar dengan mimpinya. Kenyataannya Kibum memang sedang bermimpi saat ini. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

" Kibummie, jangan menangis?!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedih seraya mengusap air mata yang meleleh di wajah Kibum. " kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis saat aku pergi" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Sementara Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan isakan yang tertahan, terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Kibum bahkan terlihat sangat menderita membuat Kyuhyun menelan tangisnya melihat laki-laki yang dulunya begitu kokoh tak terkalahkan sekarang terlihat lemah dan itu karena dirinya.

" maafkan aku~maafkan aku~" sesal Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk prianya dengan erat dan tangis Kibum meledak saat itu juga membuat keduanya menangis meringkuk di atas tempat tidur saling memeluk dengan erat seolah tak ingin terpisah, sayangnya takdir memang berkata lain sosok Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang menyisahkan ruang kosong di sana yang terasa sangat dingin.

Kibum membelai bagian kosong tempat dimana Kyuhyunnya berada dan kini telah menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Membuat hatinya semakin terasa nyeri dengan luka yang semakin lebar, Kibum tidak bisa seperti ini dia tersiksa karena dunianya dan cintanya telah terenggut paksa.

" sekarang apa?! Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan brengsek, begitu memuakannyakah diriku sampai kau pergi dan meninggalkanku ke tempat yang tak bisa ku sentuh, brengsek~aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun" raung Kibum murka dan memecahkan semua benda yang terjangkau olehnya, Kibum jatuh terduduk bertepatan dengan Heechul dan Leeteuk yang berhamburan memasuki kamar Kibum.

" Hyung, aku mencintainya~aku sangat mencintainya~sangat...hiks...hiks...mencintainya" isak Kibum dengan sangat menyedihkan menatap Heechul penuh harap. Heechul memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

Kibum berjalan seperti mayat hidup menuju lantai teratas di gedung apartemennya. Kibum melangkah dengan tegas menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan bungkam, Kibum melangkah dengan perlahan di setiap anak tangga tidak berniat mengunakan lift entah kenapa alasan sepele, Kibum hanya ingin menikmati waktu hidupnya yang mungkin akan segera berakhir hari ini.

Kibum telah sampai di lantai teratas gedung menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong, laki-laki itu sedikit menghela nafas dan menatap langit. Seolah menekankan dalam memorinya warna cerah langit biru yang akan di lihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kibum tersenyum dengan langkah ringan mendekati tepian gedung, seolah memang pasrah menerima nasipnya dan sangat siap untuk meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa beban. Kibum ingin terbang bebas seperti burung, terbang jauh menuju kekasihnya yang tak mungkin di gapai tanpa sebuah pengorbanan.

 _ **Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang yang lemah seperti saat ini, bodoh~aku sadar aku sangat bodoh.**_

 _ **"**_ dasar bodoh apa saja yang kalian lakukan, jangan hanya diam saja cepat temukan adikku" teriak Heechul murka mengamuk dengan derai air mata yang mulai mengalir menganak sungai memerintahkan semua anak buah Kibum untuk mulai mencari keberadaan adiknya dan mereka mulai berlarian mencari ketua mereka yang telah lenyap.

 _ **Tapi sejak kau menghilang dariku, dari pandanganku dan dari hidupku aku merasa aku bukan diriku yang dulu.**_

" Heechulie, tenangkan dirimu" ucap Leeteuk menatap kekasihnya yang panik.

" tenang katamu, adikku mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi dan kau menyuruhku untuk tenang, jika kau tak berniat mencari menjauh dariku brengsek~hiks...hiks..." jerit Heechul kasar seraya menepis tangan Leeteuk dan berlari menjauhi kekasihnya dengan tatapan nyalang sementara Leeteuk menatap punggung kekasihnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, tak lama kemudian Leeteuk mengejar Heechul.

 _ **Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pemuda cacat yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup karena tujuan hidup terakhirku adalah kau.**_

" hyung..." langkah Heechul terhenti lantaran telinganya seolah mendengar seseorang memangilnya terdengar kecil seperti bisikan namun sangat jelas, Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tapi dia bahkan tak melihat seorang pun di belakangnya hingga, Heechul tak mau ambil pusing dan bergegas menaiki lift dan memencet tombol lantai dasar. Namun Heechul sungguh terkejut karena lift bergerak bukannya ke bawah menuju lantai dasar tapi lift bergerak menuju lantai teratas gedung apartemennya, seolah si lift memiliki keinginannya sendiri untuk membawa Heechul.

 _ **Aku sudah menyerah atas hidupku ketika kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu di pangkuanku.**_

 _ **Aku hanya terlalu lemah dan terlalu tidak percaya diri untuk menjalani hidupku ketika kau tak bersamaku.**_

 _ **Jadi bolehkan aku mempermudah semuanya dan biarkan aku untuk selalu bersamamu.**_

Kibum berdiri pasrah dan bersiap untuk terjun saat itu juga sampai saat sebuah jemari menyentuh tangannya menyadarkannya dari sebuah mimpi indah tentang **Kematian.**

" apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" ucap pemuda manis itu seraya cemberut kesal menatap wajah Kibum dan menarik laki-laki itu turun dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

" kau ingin mati hah...?! sialan sekali kau, aku saja masih ingin hidup dan kau seenaknya ingin membuang nyawamu begitu saja?!, brengsek~apa kau tidak punya otak" Kibum menatap pemuda manis di depannya yang kini sedang memarahinya habis-habisan itu dengan nada dan sikap kurang ajarnya yang sangat Kibum rindukan hingga tanpa sadar membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu kembali menangis tanpa suara.

PLAK

Kyuhyun, pemuda manis itu mendeplak kepala Kibum sadis namun bukannya marah Kibum malah tersenyum menatap kekasih mungilnya itu dengan tatapan rindu mendamba.

" sadarlah, bangun dan jangan cengeng Kim Kibum, ho~oh...apa ini, kau tersenyum saat menerima pukulanku, apa kau suka saat aku memukul-mukul?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit bercanda dan hebatnya Kibum mengangguk yakin sebagai jawabannya.

" pukul aku sekeras, sekuat dan sebanyak yang kau mau dan berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku" pinta Kibum memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu dan balas memeluk kekasih bodohnya itu.

" bodoh, aku akan bersamamu, aku akan selamanya bersamamu, aku berjanji tapi sebelum waktunya tiba kita bersama selamanya, kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk tetap hidup dan menjadi seorang Kim Kibum, jangan lemah dan cengeng kau terlihat tidak pantas dan sangat mengelikan, jadilah seorang Kim Kibum yang kuat tak tertandingi, Kim Kibum yang ku cintai" ucap Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum yang menangis sedih.

" berjanjilah untukku kali ini Kim Kibum, berjanjilah kau akan terus hidup" ucap Kyuhyun ikut menangis juga seraya mengelus pipi Kibum, Kibum menunduk dan mengengam jemari Kyuhyun erat, mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan dan pada akhirnya Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan seraya terisak tidak rela sambil menatap iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

" terima kasih sayangku, semoga kau akan bahagia selamanya" bisik Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir pucat Kibum penuh perasaan. Ciuman perpisahan dan kali ini Kyuhyun akan benar-benar meninggalkan Kibumnya dengan tenang saat melihat Heechul yang memasuki atap dengan tatapan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun memeluk adiknya dan menghilang setelahnya bagai sebuah fatamorgana di sore hari itu.

Heechul berlari menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya erat, sungguh Heechul sangat beruntung mendapati adiknya masih hidup.

" terima kasih, Kyu~terima kasih" bisiknya sambil menatap langit dan memeluk Kibum yang masih menangis terisak semakin erat.

"CUT" teriak seseorang dan Sorak soraipun mengema di udara menandakan selesainya syuting film yang telah berjalan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" ya~hyung mau sampai kapan kau memelukku, menjauhlah kau membuatku gerah" ucap Kibum mengusir Heechul yang masih setia memeluknya dengan nada datarnya yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Heechul.

" cih~dasar bocah kembali seperti semula dasar datar menyebalkan, ya ampun coba lihat hahahaha...wajahmu terlihat sangat mengelikan Bryan" ucap Heechul dengan nada mengejek.

" Cih~" kibum berdecak lirih dan mulai menjauh dari Heechul si nenek sihir berlidah tajam itu.

" Kuixian, yak...jangan lari kau, astaga aku seperti seorang pengasuh saja, dia benar-benar niat sekali ingin membunuhku, kemari kau dasar anak nakal" raung Byun Baekhyun selaku manager Kuixian atau bisa kita sebut artis berbakat multi talenta yang berasal dari cina itu sedang berlari-lari tidak jelas dan sedikit membuat kerusuhan. Bahkan remaja tujuh belas tahun itu semakin asyik dengan dunianya hingga tak mengindahkan pekikan kesal Baekhyun.

Kuixian masih asyik berlari menghindar dari kejaran Jaejong hingga sebuah tangan menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan remang-remang membuat Kuixian tersentak kaget dengan aksi orang yang tak di kenalnya itu.

" diamlah..." bisik suara berat itu dengan nafas panas yang berhembus di lehernya. Kuixian merasakan seluruh bulunya meremang dan tanpa sadar dirinya mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati lawan mainnya dalam film baru yang di bintangnya, Bryan trevor kim artis dua puluh satu tahun yang sama berbakatnya dan sangat terkenal di Korea.

Deg

Kuixian tersenyum dalam gelap dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher laki-laki itu saat dirinya tau siapa yang telah menyeretnya paksa dan menyembunyikannya dari kejaran managernya.

" wah~aku tidak menyangkah akan bertemu dengan suamiku disini" ucap Kuixian dengan nada sensual dengan kerling mata yang mengoda jail saat mengatakan kata " suamiku" memang dalam film yang berjudul " keajaiban malam natal" Bryan atau lebih tepatnya Kim Kibum sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Kibum terkekeh senang saat mendengar jawaban bernada mengoda dari Kuixian atau Kyuhyunnya. Bryan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

" menarik~jadi bisakah kita melanjutkan adegan selanjutnya, kau bahkan pergi meninggalkanku menjadi seoranf duda kesepian bahkan belum sehari setelah pernikahan kita" ucap Kibum yang mulai mengendusi leher Kuixian dan menjilatnya seduktif serta mengecupnya dengan gerakan memutar, membuat Kuixian mengelinjang geli bercampur nikmat, hingga tanpa sadar matanya erpejam menikmati sensasi luar biasa saat benda basah, kenyal dan panas itu bergerilya di lehernya membuat Kuixian sedikit mendesah. tanpa sadar pemuda bersurai eboni itu meremas surai kelam milik Bryan semakin menekankan kepala laki-laki itu agar melakukan hal lebih pada dirinya.

" jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?! Tanya Kuixian menjauhkan wajah Bryan dari lehernya dengan tatapan menantang. Membuat libido Bryan seolah tertantang.

Bryan menampilkan seringai di wajahnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia mulai menyerang bibir basah Kuixian dan mulai mengeksplorenya menikmati setiap inci setiap sudut mencecap rasa manis yang terasa bagai zat adiktif memabukan baginya dan jemari Bryanpun begitu lincah menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos berwarna hitam yang di kenakan oleh Kuixian namun belum selesai mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi sebuah gebrakan dan pekikan tertahan membuat mereka memutuskan ciuman panas itu karena terkejut.

" Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan hah?! Kalian berciuman? Apa kalian ingin membuat masalah dengan skandal baru, Kuixian astaga aku benar-benar ingin melenyapkanmu jika seperti ini, ayo pergi" teriak Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kuixian yang menunjukan cengiran tanpa dosa hingga Baekhyun menyeratnya pergi.

" Hei...Kuixian" teriak Bryan lantang memanggil nama pemuda manis itu. Kuixian dan Baekhyun berhwnti dan menoleh ke arah Bryan.

" aku tertarik padamu ayo menikah sungguhan denganku?!" teriak Bryan tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun mendelik kaget dan mengerutu setelahnya.

" baiklah ayo kita menikah, suamiku" jawab Kuixian dengan cengiran lebarnya membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerutu kesal dengan jawaban ngawur artisnya yang kerjaannya selalu membuat masalah dan semakin mempendek usianya. Bryan tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban mantap Kuixian hingga sebuah deplakan tidak keras namun menyakitkan mampir di kepalanya.

" yak...ini sakit" ucap Bryan dengan nada datar menatap managernya sengit.

" kau ini jangan membicarakan hal ngawur seperti itu, senang sekali membuat masalah, ayo pergi" ucap Kris sang manager menatap malas Bryan.

" Tsk..." decak Bryan tak membantah dan berjalan di samping managernya yang sama dingin sepertinya.

" jadi kapan kau akan menikah?!" tanya Kris setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam tanpa suara. Mendengar pertanyaan Kria membuat senyum senang mampir di bibir merah Bryan.

" secepatnya" jawab Byan mantap.

" baiklah untuk saat ini kubiarkan kau bersenang-senang, untuk sementara aku akan menangamankan managernya" ucap Kris menatap Bryan seraya menyeringai dan di balas dengan seringaian yang sama di bibir Bryan. Keduanya saling berhigh five senang dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung berbalik mengejar Kuixian dan managernya. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak saat memikirkan cara untuk bermesum ria.

END

Nah sudah END maaf jika akhirnya gak bagus dan mengecewakan, dan jika ada waktu silahkan mampir di FFku yang baru judulnya "Dearest" aku jamin kalian pasti suka dan pusing juga sih ceritanya gg berat cuma sedikit rumit hehehehe.

Oh ya FF lizz akan lizz lanjut jika komenan FF " Dearest" memenuhi target dan jika tidak terpaksa lizz memutuskan untuk Hiatus dengan waktu yang tak terhingga soalnya Lizz agak gak suka sama SILENT RIDER di derest banyak yang BACA tapi pelit KOMEN huft...pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang menghargai tulisan si penulis bukanya malah hobi dan keterusan jadi HANTU seengaknya komenan kalianlah yang membuat lizz jadi semangat buat nulis.

Oke itu aja sory jika kata-kata lizz agak menyingung.

Akhir kata jangan lupa REVIEW please...

Salam sayang untuk kalian semua reader yang budiman.


End file.
